


In Skewed Ascension

by someblazingstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblazingstar/pseuds/someblazingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a brown wingtip shoe, kicking suddenly out over the top of the empty passenger seat, that started to alert Dean to what was wrong with the angel he'd had to drag into the backseat of the Impala in the aftermath of their battle with an incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Skewed Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural anonymous kinkmeme, prompt: "Dean/Castiel - Castiel gets dosed with some kind of sex pollen." Title from "Teignmouth" by Patrick Wolf.

It was a brown wingtip shoe, kicking suddenly out over the top of the empty passenger seat, that started to alert Dean to what was wrong with the angel he'd had to drag into the backseat of the Impala in the aftermath of their battle with an incubus. That, and the accompanying stutter of Castiel's voice, lower than usual, confused and...oh, no.

Dean had hoped that the power of the incubus, which had spat in Castiel's face seconds before Dean had wasted it, wouldn't have an effect on an angel. Evidently, he was wrong.

"How're you doing back there, buddy?"

He could hear a deep, rasping breath before Castiel popped up in the rearview again, sitting up, face flushed. His hair was spiking out in all directions, as if he'd been carding his hands through it. "I am...fine, Dean."

Dean sighed, arching a brow. "Are you really? 'Cause uh, if things are going like I think they're going..."

"Yes," said Castiel, "I'm aware of the required cure for the effects of an incubus' venom. As I am unaffected, there is no need to worry." As he spoke, even, his right hand was clenching and unclenching on the smooth leather of Dean's headrest, mouth a little too close to Dean's ear, and it was so fucking obvious he was lying that Dean could have screamed.

The tires screeched as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel where he was staying, two connected rooms because he and Sam had needed so much room this time for all the crap related to the cases they were working, so much evil stuff piling up in this one town that they couldn't keep it to one hunt at a time anymore. Not all related to Lilith, but enough of it was to merit the angel's involvement, apparently. And now, apparently, Dean had a sexed-up angel on his hands, one who wasn't even seeing fit to tell him the damned truth about it.

Castiel was still sitting up, he noted, but he was fidgeting now under Dean's gaze in the rearview mirror. Their eyes met, Castiel's gone wide, and it started to occur to Dean, with a sinking feeling, that maybe the angel wasn't lying after all.

Oh God, maybe Castiel had _no idea_ what the things he had to be feeling right now meant.

"Can you walk?" he asked. Castiel's reflection bristled, almost imperceptibly.

"Of course, Dean."

"Come on, then." They got out, heading to the hotel, Dean noticing that the lights were out in Sam's room. He swallowed as they stepped into the room, locking and bolting the front door behind them. He stuck a chair under the knob of the door connecting the rooms while Castiel was distracted turning on the lamp.

"Dean--"

Dean pushed Castiel back by the shoulders until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I know you're not fine, so cut the crap and talk to me."

Castiel closed his eyes, just breathing for a moment, and Dean watched as he placed an unsteady hand on his own chest. "This body's heart is beating so fast."

"It's from the incubus."

"I know," Castiel said, nodding, eyes still closed. "I have to confess that I wasn't completely truthful with you, in the car. And...that I don't know what to do about this."

Dean did, of course. There really was only one cure, after all - if Castiel's body was reacting the same way a normal human's would, then he could have sex, within the next hour or so at the most, or he could die. Being an angel, of course, he could probably just possess another body...or could he? Dean only knew about how demons found hosts, not angels. Maybe it wasn't that simple after all; maybe there were rules. Maybe the death of the human body would take Castiel out with it, or take him back to Heaven, unable to return. Maybe the incubus' infection changed everything. If nothing else, Dean recalled Castiel insinuating in the past that he was alone in his host body now, that there was no soul in there with him, and Dean knew he didn't want to have to find a place to bury that body right now.

Since Dean had no real way of knowing - and nothing said by someone under the influence of the thing could be completely trusted, so he couldn't really ask - there really was only one option.

It made him feel a little sick, a little dizzy, but when had Dean ever backed away from things that scared him?

"I can help you," Dean said, dropping to his knees between the angel's sprawled-out legs.

Castiel's eyes snapped open. "You can't possibly--"

Dean licked his lips, taking a slow breath. "I can. And I'm gonna. Look, you know me - this isn't my usual thing, that's for sure. But like _hell_ I am going to stand by and watch you suffer, watch you _die_, what, to keep my manliness intact? Screw that." He rose up, bracing a hand on the bed, and caught Castiel by the neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

The reaction was like...lighting. An explosion. A dam, crumbling under the force of millions of gallons of water--Castiel surged under him so hard that Dean was shaken. One of Castiel's hands was in his hair, cupping the back of his head, the other clutching tight in the back of his shirt as the angel breathed hotly into his mouth, a low moan catching in his throat.

"Have you ever done this before?" Dean asked, words coming out in bursts between hungry kisses, like he was feeding them to Castiel on his tongue. Castiel just leaned back for a moment, panting, while Dean finally made himself look squarely at the shape straining against the front of the plain trousers he wore. "That's a no, I take it," he said, looking back up.

"It's why--I need--Dean, this body feels _so much_, I need something and I don't know--"

Dean nodded, wildly, drawing back to yank his shirt up over his head before leaning back in, tracing the whorls of an ear with the tip of his tongue before recapturing his mouth. "I can show you, anything, just let me..."

It went in a haze, clothes coming off so quick and carelessly that Castiel's shirt lost buttons, barely able to pull their mouths apart long enough even to undress. Castiel's hands, wondering, all over his body, mapping him, and the way he moved and sounded when Dean showed him what parts of his own borrowed body felt good, what touches could make him shudder and sob with pleasure. Making Castiel come, over and over and never enough--the angel's hips working hard against his own until he came just from the slick slide of their flesh; pulling and twisting and sucking at Castiel's nipples as he slowly stroked his cock; Castiel kneeling over his prone body on the bed, a hand at the back of his neck, slipping his cock in and out of Dean's mouth until he came across his lips, his cheek.

Finally slicking the angel's cock with lotion, lying on his back and pulling his legs up, feet flat on the bed. Face gone hot with the intimacy of it as Dean showed him where to push inside, his own cock still throbbing. Dean squirmed as Castiel slid in, whispering brokenly for him to _go slow, please, be careful, I've never_, the sound of his voice almost lost in the high wild noises coming from Castiel. His face was open, wrecked with lust, eyes heavy and soft when they opened to watch Dean's face.

"So good, oh, you're making me feel--"

"Anything," Dean groaned, biting his lip against the pressure that made him feel uncomfortable and conflicted and prickly-hot with pleasure all at once. Castiel didn't thrust right away, hips twitching and rotating in little circles as he seated himself deeply inside Dean's body.

"I feel like I should move, now," Castiel whispered, stubbled cheek pressed hard to Dean's, leaving him grateful that Castiel couldn't see the flush he could feel spreading over his face at the feeling of being taken like this.

"Yes, do it--" And Castiel started moving, fits and starts of finding the rhythm before driving in hard. Dean could hardly breathe under the force of it, focusing on the sensation of Castiel's hand creeping up his arm, gripping his wrist for a moment before threading his fingers through Dean's own, clenching them together tight. The throbbing inside him started to go from achy to weirdly good to so intense he could feel his body tightening down hard with it, fingers spasming in Castiel's grip.

"Is that--Dean, do you feel, I want you to--"

Dean turned his face away, pressing a burning cheek to the pillow. "Don't stop," he whispered.

Castiel's other hand was on his face, gentle on his jaw, in counterpoint to the rough thrusts of his hips, the sharp stab of his cock inside him. "You haven't..."

"I'm going to, I'm gonna, Cas--"

Dean opened his eyes, and Castiel was there, looking at him, so much in his face, so many emotions he never thought he'd see, so much want and joy and longing and _feeling_. In him, like Dean had never had anyone, opening him, giving him everything. It was so much that Dean arched up off the bed, hand grabbing hard at Castiel's hip to pull him in closer as he finally came, an incoherent sound ripped from his throat as his cock rubbed and spurted fiercely up onto the smooth skin of Castiel's belly.

"_Dean_\--you're, oh, oh--" Castiel let go of his hand, his face, pulling him in tightly against his body with both arms as he came, bucking helplessly into him.

Dean stayed still for a moment, catching his breath as Castiel's weight pushed him down into the bed's slightly-scratchy comforter. Castiel wasn't moving but to breathe, tiny sighs falling gently from his lips.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, knowing that the worst had to have passed as the angel's cock went soft within him.

Castiel was silent for a moment before he drew back, leaning over him on one arm. Dean couldn't even begin to put a finger on what was lurking behind his eyes, what meaning might wait in his heavy stare.

"Thank you...for showing me what to do, Dean. I thank you. You've saved me, in your way," he whispered. His hand came up, tentative once more, finger tracing across the arch of one of Dean's cheekbones. "Can you show me what to do now, about this?"

Dean blinked, his own hand coming up to rest on the angel's forehead. "I don't know, either," he said, and waited for his heart to stop racing.


End file.
